I Did Love My Sister
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [Lily and Petunia][OneShot][NonIncest] Sometimes the people you hate the most, make your life worth living.


**I Did Love My Sister **

**Title:** I Did Love My Sister  
**Penname:** FlowerSisters  
**Rating:** (G, PG, PG-13, R): PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Even in Death – Evanescence.  
Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling  
Confessions of A Broken Heart (Slightly Changed) – Lindsay Lohan  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Summary/Teaser:** Harry said his aunt hated his mother. True? A bit. "I HATE MAGIC BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT KILLED HER! It was meant to protect her, help her. All it did was aid those who killed her…" – Petunia

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter _

_and I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, _

_Family in crisis that only grows older _

Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go

Sister to Sister, Sister to Sister I am broken but I am hoping  
Sister to Sister, Sister to Sister I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
and These are, these are The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater, I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never) Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go!

Sister to Sister, Sister to Sister, I don't know you, but I still want to  
Sister to Sister, Sister to Sister, Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are The confessions of a broken heart, of a broken heart

I love you I love you! I love you I! I loved you!

Sister to Sister, Sister to Sister, I don't know you, but I still want to  
Sister to Sister, Sister to Sister, Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me? Did you ever love me?  
These are... The confessions... of a broken heart

And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...

**- Lindsay Lohan – Confessions of a Broken Heart **

**

* * *

**

"I loved her!" Petunia screamed to Harry. He looked at her in complete and utter disbelief. "She WAS my only family" Harry had never seen his aunt like this. Tears streaming down her prefect face.

"Don't YOU ever say I hated her! I LOVED HER MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" Harry stood dead from is attempt to leave the house. "I really did… and she was taken from me! How is that fair?"

"You never loved her!" Harry screamed back, "You hated her for being what she was!" Hatred is strong feeling. Sometime it is felt for other reasons; confusion, denial or pain. Petunia felt all.

"I HATE MAGIC BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT KILLED HER" Petunia's face was red and tear were pouring from her eyes. "It was meant to protect her, help her. All it did was aid those who killed her…"

"Liar" Harry muttered cruelly as he left the place he almost called home. It wasn't, so now he went to the place that was truly his only home, Hogwarts.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore as Harry walked into his office. "You're meant to be at your aunt's"

"I want to live here" Harry said simply "I can't--- be in that house anymore. With—her" referring to aunt Petunia Harry clutched his fists.

"Why, Because your aunt hated your mother?" sitting at his desk, Dumbledore crossed his arms and waited for Harry's reply.

"SHE HATED HER! HOW AM I MEANT TO STAY IN A HOUSE WITH A WOMAN WHOM HATED MY DECEASED MOTHER?" screaming, that was all Harry seemed to do these days.

"You need to see something" Dumbledore said calmly waving his wand in his left hand. The Pensieve beside Dumbledore's desk lit up, and within a memory started. Leaning into it, a cold wind brushed pasted Harry's head.

His eyes opened to a photo album. He knew this picture. It was a muggle photo of his parents wedding but in the picture was- "-Petunia" Harry muttered. Written in what he knew was his mother's hand writing was;

**Dear Petal (my Petunia) **

**I love you. Thank you for coming, even past your belief. I love you. **

**Lily Flower **

"I was meant to protect you… protect you from the bad things in the world… but I couldn't protect from the thing you trusted most… magic," cried a younger; but older from the picture Petunia. Lily's wand clutched in her hand pale hand. Nothing mattered to her anymore. This world, she wanted it to fade. To give her one moment of eternal peace.

"Pain is magic" Dumbledore muttered to Harry as a tear fell down Petunia's eye as she faded away. Harry looked back to Dumbledore who just smiled.

"Wait" and soon Harry felt another cold wind past his hair and as he opened his eyes he was at Hogwarts. Only Petunia, to whom was in the memory, stood before A younger Dumbledore holding Lily's wand up to him.

"Bring her back" Petunia said hardly. "I need her back!" Pure pain, nothing more, nothing less, filled her eyes. "_Avada-"_

**"They took you away from me,  
But now I'm taking you home.****  
****I will stay forever here with you, my love.  
The softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death our love goes on. **

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, ooh my love.  
But no bonds can hold me,  
From your side, ooh my love. **

**They don't know you can't leave me.  
They don't hear you singing to me. **

**I will stay forever here with you, my love.  
The softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death our love goes on.  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do **

**People die, but real love is forever." **

A sweet voice sang in Petunia's ear. Harry heard it too as he turned to his side someone appeared at Petunia. Violent red hair, sharp green eye, even though she was slightly faded the colors were so obvious. "Lillian" muttered Petunia. That was their song, their wonderful music they sung together.

"Don't use what I taunt you against me Petal. Please don't let me loose you to evil" Lily begged as "For me?" Lily's voice was so sweet, so warming. 'Is it real?' Harry thought desperately as Dumbledore's words ran though his mind "You can never bring back the dead"

Lily went close to Petunia's ear and whispered softly "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it…"

Petunia almost cried; "So live…"

"For me…" Lily whispered in Petunia ear and as Petunia turned to face her, 'Lily' had faded from Petunia's sight.

"I won't forgive magic for taking her away!" Petunia's voice was so pained, "Never…" she whispered as she faded.


End file.
